I'll Be There For You No Matter What
by oreocreampie
Summary: Takes place during Endgame. Korra doesn't airbend, so both her and Mako lose their bending.
1. Chapter 1: Stripped

I was thinking of this as a prompt for a longer story, not just a little doodle: Korra never airbends to save Mako, so he loses his bending too. But when Korra learns how to restore it, she restores his bending first.

Details: I'm going to try my best to keep to the actual storyline, but since the prompt is AU, the story is AU lol. Starts when Amon takes Korra's bending away in Endgame.

Chapter 1: Stripped.

Korra was physically drained. Every muscle, every tendon in her body, was being strained against her own will. As hard as she tried to fight it, her muscles would not obey her command; she was easy prey to Amon's blood bending grip. Seventeen years training, bending the elements, gone. Korra's body, now stripped of its bending, crumpled to the ground as Amon removed his thumb from her forehead. Korra's body was exhausted, her entire body sore from fighting Amon's vise. Everything went dark as Korra's eyes cut her off from the world. She was in desperate need of rest, even if it was only for a minute, even if it was in the middle of a war. As soon as Korra's eyes closed, she felt her body's tension being lifted—only it wasn't her body's strain, it was her actual body. Mako was carrying her as he ran away from Amon.

_I saw this before. Aang, where are you?_ Korra was pleading to her former life, her former spirit. _I need you. Why didn't I go into the Avatar state? You were able to enter the Avatar state when Yakone threatened your bending, why wasn't I able to? Why is my bending gone...?_

"Mako," Korra whispered, too fatigued to bring her voice a level louder, "My bending…"

"Everything will be alright," Mako panted, his voice forceful, running as fast as he could carrying, "We just need to get out of here."

Korra wanted to believe him, but in her mind, Amon had won. As Korra closed her eyes, she contemplated the circumstances. The people didn't believe her, she lost her bending, and now, she was nothing. She was falling into the darkness, feeling the rebound of her body crashing into the floor. She was weary, but she had to go on, somehow. As she opened her eyes, she saw Mako's panic in his eyes as Amon raised his hand to his kneeling form.

"No!" Korra screamed, she attempted to bend fire with a punch, but nothing came out. So she ran, she ran as fast as her beat body would allow, but she was too late. She was still steps away as she saw Mako's body, and soul, shatter to the ground, just how she felt when her bending was stripped away from her. _No, this can't be! Not him too! Amon, you monster!_ Korra screamed in her head, she was furious; tears were threatening to blind her vision as they spilled over. She didn't care; she kept running, right into Amon, tackling him into the window. The two crashed through the window, sending Amon over the edge into Yue Bay.

Korra's hand gripped the edge of the window, hanging on by four fingers. The last time she was in this position, she was holding Mako up in the finals of the tournament. Korra saw Amon fall into the lake. She closed her eyes, sighing. She felt satisfied for the moment. Satisfied that she accomplished that feat without bending, so, she let go of the edge—unable to hold on anymore, unable to hold on to life. She was tired. As she fell, she felt something cut her shoulders. It was a sharp pain that made her eyes snap open, looking up at the source of her pain.

"Korra, hang on!" Mako yelled, grabbing her collar.

With a heave he pulled Korra onto himself and back into the window. Then, the yelling began. Citizens of Republic City gathered around the docks where Amon fell nearby, seeing his mask float to the surface. Outcrys and threats for the Avatar's head roared above the waves crashing into the docks. Korra could not feel any lower. Why didn't Mako just let her fall? She crumbled into Mako's chest, silently crying over her failure as Avatar. Sympathizing with the Avatar, Mako just held her close. Korra's tears were joined by Mako's. She looked up to see his face, but his face was dry. His eyes wielded no tears, only concern and worry. But where was the water coming from? Mako and Korra turned, only to see Amon for who he is—a man without his mask, a man without fake scars, a man with an identity. Amon was waterbending, bending himself into a high, thin, tornado, facing all of his members.


	2. Chapter 2: Exposed

Please read and review! Enjoy :]

* * *

Chapter 2: Exposed.

Exposed. Naked. Bare. Amon was out in the open, showing his followers his real face, his real identity. It wasn't the kind of stripped feeling Korra felt. No, this was entirely different. Amon was exposed for who he really is: a bender. His followers were momentarily confused, and then following Amon's orders, turned on the bending elite. They believed in the Avatar, suddenly against their infamous leader. The tables have turned. The revealing of Amon, the stripping of the Avatar's bending, the City was turned on its head. Unable to handle the chaos that was released with the unveiling of himself, Amon retreated. His true power, the power of leading a revolution, vanished. So he bailed, like a coward.

Mako and Korra were too physically drained to chase down Amon. Furthermore, they just lost their bending, rendering them useless against Amon's traditional water bending technique from a distance. Team Avatar regrouped at Air Temple Island, happy to know that no one was hurt or missing. Nevertheless, Korra and Mako could not speak more than a few words. Lin Bei Fong, noticing the duo's reserved victory attitude, felt devastated. It wasn't enough for Amon to take her bending, but the Avatar's as well? The world's source of hope? Something had to be done to undo Amon's reckoning.

"Don't worry Korra," Lin said to Korra as they all gathered at the Temple, "We'll go and see Katara. My mother used to tell me Katara could heal anything from burns to chakra flows. She said that Katara was able to bring Avatar Aang back to life when Zuko's crazy sister shot lighting at him while he was in the Avatar State."

Lin could only see Korra's eyes shake while she spoke. She knew Korra didn't really buy her words, but she had to hope. Korra needed something to believe in, to make her believe that her journey as the Avatar isn't over just yet.

"Thank you." Korra whispered back, unable to show much enthusiasm.

Team Avatar and company split their group into two. Everyone riding on Oogi, including Naga, seemed a bit too much weight to bestow on a sky bison. Tenzin, Lin, Korra, and Mako rode on Oogi while Bolin, Asami, Pemma, Rohan, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Naga travelled by boat to the South Pole. The trip to the South Pole was uneasy. Tenzin positioned himself to guide Oogi to the South Pole while Lin, Mako, and Korra sat in the saddle, contemplating their future in bending.

"Do you think Katara can really do it?" asked Korra, almost to her to herself.

For a long moment, neither one responded. The silence dragged on until the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"She has to. She's the best healer in the world." Lin responded nervously. "She can bring Aang back from the dead, she can certainly restore people's bending."

"Don't worry, what Amon did was done through blood bending. It wasn't true energy bending like the Avatar can perform. Now that we know the means of how he did it, I'm sure Katara can reverse it." Mako assured Korra and Lin.

No one else seemed to be in the mood to contemplate their predicament any further. Lin was anxious, Mako appeared calm, and Korra was dreadful. She didn't want to see Katara, not like this.

_We won back Republic City, but… why do I feel so defeated. Oh that's right, I have failed as the Avatar. What is Master Katara going to say? Will she even want to see me? I ruined her husband's legacy… am I even considered the Avatar anymore? What kind of half-baked Avatar am I if I can't even bend? Aang mastered all four elements and energy bending way before I even passed my first bending test. I pale in comparison with Aang… I am not worthy… I can't even protect my friends…Lin, Mako, and half of the benders in Republic City have lost their bending. What good have I done as the Avatar?_

But if there was a chance, no matter how slight, that Korra could get her bending back, she was willing to hope. Hoping may be a foolish thing to do, considering that she knows Tahno has been to the best cities in Republic City, but no one could match up to Master Katara. As Korra gazed out over the ocean, she felt Mako's hand on her shoulder. He leaned his head closer to her ear and softly spoke. "It'll be okay Korra. No matter what, we're all in this together. You, me, Bolin, Asami, everyone. We're all behind you no matter what happens." Korra let a tear escape her eye before she stiffened her lip and placed her hand on top of Mako's and lightly squeezing his hand. Tenzin rode on through the night until they reached the South Pole the next afternoon.

* * *

AND that's the end of chapter two, i think i'll only write one or two more chapters, three if i feel ambitious lol. Please review! Hope you enjoyed it :D


	3. Chapter 3: There For Her

Please Read, Review, and Enjoy :]

* * *

Chapter 3: There for Her

"I'm sorry Korra, I've done everything I can."

"What- what are you saying?"

Sifu Katara sighed, "I cannot restore your bending. I've done everything I can, but your connection to the elements has been severed. You're chakra flows remain open, but it is the physical connection that is blocked."

"Sifu Katara… I don't understand. This can't be happening. It can't be, I'm the Avatar."

"I know Korra, but there is more to being the Avatar than just bending the elements. You'll see how strong you will become if one of your senses is blocked."

Katara was going to continue on, but it was clear that Korra was not listening. She has watched Korra ever since she was four, she knew how much Korra loves bending. It seems as if anything Katara said wasn't going to change the views of the Avatar, not yet at least. So, she left Korra to her thoughts and announced to everyone of her current condition.

_This can't be. I'm the Avatar, I started bending those elements when I was four! This can't be! The entire world is watching me, some counting on me to fail. I've lost…_ These lines were replaying in Korra's head. She needed to get out of here. She walked out of the room, only to be faced with everyone's pity. They're disappointed and feel sorry for her, it was written all over their faces. She didn't need that, not now.

"It's going to be all right Korra." Master Tenzin assured her.

"No, its not." _It won't be alright. What kind of Avatar am I now? I can't bend all four elements, I'm a spiritual disappointment. I have failed. My masters, my duty to the world… everything… "_

She walked passed everyone's stares, feeling them bore into her back. She needed to leave this place. She grabbed her parka and headed out.

"Korra, wait." It was Mako.

_Urghh, not now._ "Go away."

"I will, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you." _There's nothing left for you to be here for._

"No, I mean go away, back to Republic City. Get on with your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the Avatar anymore, you don't need to do me any favors." _I'm nothing now._

_Mako wasn't taking Korra's excuse. He lost his bending too, he didn't need it: he needed Korra. He grabbed Korra's shoulder while his other arm caressed her face._

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Look, when Tarrlok took you, I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized… I love you, Korra"

_What did he just say?... No, not like this. "_… I can't." Korra cut shortly.

_He can't love me. I'm not worthy of it, I'm not worthy of anything anymore. _She took off on Naga, struggling to get away from the source of her pain.

Mako's POV

"Korra, wait!"Mako screamed after Korra as she took off on Naga. It was useless, she wouldn't listen to him if her ears were pressed against his lips.

"We need to be patient with her, it will take time for her to accept what has happened" Tenzin said. Mako didn't even hear Tenzin approach him until he spoke. His thoughts were too preoccupied with Korra.

"I lost my bending too, and so has Lin. We're all still here though, aren't we?" Mako said to Tenzin, hurt evidenced in his unsteady voice.

"We are, Korra just needs time. I'm sorry for what happened to you and Lin, I truly am. But you must understand, Korra has been bending the elements her entire life training as the Avatar. She has taken the spiritual side of bending too lightly. I'm afraid if Korra is to solve this problem, she must clear her mind and make a connection to her spiritual side. I believe in Korra though, she is my father's reincarnation after all. She'll figure with out, Mako, she will."

"I know she can… it's just that I wish she wouldn't think that she was alone. Back in Republic City when we first moved onto the Island, Korra said she felt alone. She said that she felt horrible that she couldn't bend air, let alone settle the anti-bending revolution. But she didn't realize that we were there for her, at least we tried to be… I still can't forgive myself for letting Tarrlok take her."

"That was not your fault Mako."

"Yes, it was. I let Tarrlok take her because I wasn't there for her. I was in jail."

"The situation could not be helped, Tarrlok has you arrested so he could get to Korra; it was all intentional. But I understand how you feel. I was also not there for Korra when she was abducted."

Tenzin should really follow his own advice, thought Mako. But they were in the same boat. Both felt guilty for not being there for Korra, both still unforgiving to themselves. Tenzin almost felt defeated, unable to help the Avatar when she was at her lowest point. Perhaps, however, Tenzin could make her feel … less broken.

"Mako, if Korra really does feel alone, I think you should go after her."

"On it." Mako said as he ran without hesitation, leaving Tenzin at the compound.

Mako ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the snow. He cursed himself for not stopping her earlier. Mako knew Korra was impulsive and feared what she might be doing out on her own, especially now that she can no longer bend. But for god's sake, why couldn't he be as fast as Naga? Luckily, the wind did not blow away her tracks yet, but Korra and Naga were still nowhere in sight. How far has she gone? Will he ever be able to find her? Just like Korra, Mako foolishly allowed himself to believe that Korra would not do anything Korra-like, that she would just wouldn't do something outrageous based on impulse.

* * *

So i think i'll finish this in one more chapter, though it'll probably be slightly longer than the previous ones. Hope you guys liked it! Review please :]


	4. Chapter 4: Here for You

Chapter 4: Here for You

* * *

Mako's POV

He ran as fast as he could in the biting cold. Regardless of the temperature, Mako was starting to sweat. He could see Naga and Korra by the edge of the cliff, she was standing by the edge. _Why is she at the edge? People only stand on the edge like that if…_"NO!" he screamed, but he was too far for her to hear. Out of nowhere, Korra's body was slowly lifting up into the air, like she was levitating. As he got closer, sweating even more, he could see that she was … bending air. Suddenly, an enormous gust of wind collided with his body, chilling him to the bone. Sweat and wind froze him in place. As fast as the wind came, it left. Mako instantly felt warmer, but the heat was getting stronger, for a wave of fire was also headed towards him. _Now would be a good time to be able to firebend_ but before Mako could get burned the fire disappeared into the air. _How did the fire appear_? And then Mako knew, Korra was not only bending, but she was in the Avatar State.

_Korra can bend again, she did it_.

Mako watched, as close as he dared, as Korra was bending the elements. He never saw such raw power before. He knows how Korra bends, but this bending is beyond her own skills. Hundreds of past Avatars were yielding the will of the elements through a single vessel. The smooth snow began to rise as columns of ice radiated out of the ground from Korra. Then Korra lifted her arms straight above her head. At first, Mako did not see anything happen, but after a second, the entire cliff side was shaking. A tsunami-like wave crashed into the cliff side, splashing against the walls so high into the sky. Slowly, Korra's feet touched down back to the ground. As if sensing him, Korra turned around and saw Mako, gaping at her in awe.

Korra's POV

Korra's world came crashing down on her. Her bending was gone, and she could not accept Mako's love. Not while she was no longer the Avatar. She broke down in tears, unable to hold them in any longer. She sat by the edge of the cliff, contemplating the worthiness of her life. She felt a presence behind her and saw the reflection of red and yellow off the snow.

"Not now Tenzin," Korra said through muffled tears, "I just want to be alone."

"But you called me here." _That's not Tenzin's voice. _ Korra immediately turned around, getting up from the ground. It was Avatar Aang.

"Aang." Korra whispered, she was shocked beyond belief.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self."

"How?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

Then, all of her past lives appeared in front of her behind Aang. Roku, Kyoshi, every one of the past Avatars were suddenly there. Air, Fire, Earth, and Water. They were here to support her, to help Korra. Aang raised his hands and placed his thumbs on Korra's forehead and chest. She closed her eyes as she felt a warm sensation clear her inside flow. With one deep breath, Korra was seeing the world like she has never seen it before—through the eyes of all of her past lives. Sudden, formidable, power flowed through her veins, stimulating her body to connect with her surroundings. She has never felt this kind of power before. Air, fire, earth, and water: they were elements that she has bent before, but never like this. With the simple motion, she summoned the power of the Avatar as the wind gushed all around her, followed by the burning of the air pushing away from her like a meteor crash. She saw the raising of ice columns rippling from her with ease. And lastly, her fundamental element: water. She stretched her arms straight into the sky to control a dauntless wave over a hundred feet high, crashing into the cliff side. Korra commanded the elements on a scale that could only be that of the Avatar's. She was back. She never felt so much power, so much spirit.

As Korra landed back to the ground, she sensed someone behind her.

His eyes were glazed with astonishment. But as he made eye contact with her, he broke into a smile and began walking towards her. With her new knowledge, Korra rushed to Mako, running to embrace him. Mako caught her and twirled her around before setting her back on her feet.

"Korra," Mako said, "That was amazing. You're amazing."  
"It wasn't just me. Aang came to me. He helped me unlock the Avatar State. Every single one of the past Avatars came to help me."

"I knew you could do it." Mako smiled at Korra, leaning his head forward just a bit.

"Wait, I need to do something for you."

"For me?" Mako was slightly confused. "What exactly?"

"I need you to kneel down, trust me."

Mako did as he was told as Korra placed her thumbs on his forehead and chest. Mako's eyes were closed, but through his eyelids he could see a white light shining through. Then he felt a warm sensation running through his body, radiating from his chest and head. When Korra released him, Mako could feel it. Without further ado, he stepped back and took a deep breath. The energy was coursing through his muscles, releasing adrenaline as he took his stance. Punch, jab, round-house kick, punch – punch. It was happening, Mako was shooting flames in every direction. Mako was bending.

"Korra… I don't know what to say. My bending… " Mako was speechless as he went and stood in front of Korra. His hope for gaining his bending ability back died when Katara announced that she was unable to restore Korra's. But here he is now, bending fire again.

Korra placed her hand on Mako's cheek, stopping him from talking. "Thank you, Mako. Thank you for believing in me, for being here—here with me."

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"Mako, I- I…" with one deep sigh, Korra swallowed her fears. "I love you too." Then, she went on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to Mako's as he did to hers.

-End-

* * *

I don't particularly like the ending, but i don't know what else to do. Well, that's the end, hope you liked it :] Please reviewwwww


End file.
